Asia Pacific Song Contest 4
Asia Pacific Song Contest 4, often referred to as APSC #4, is the 4th edition of the Asiapacificvision Song Contest. The contest took place in Taipei, Taiwan, following MinChen's victory in the 3rd edition with her song "Change". This was the first time that Taiwan hosted the contest. Location Taipei (Chinese:臺北市) is the capital and a special municipality of Republic of China (Taiwan). Sitting at the northern tip of the island, Taipei City is an enclave of the municipality of New Taipei City. Taipei City is home to 2,704,974 people (2016), while the metropolitan area has a population of 8,500,000 people. Taipei is the political, economic, educational, and cultural center of Taiwan island, and one of the major hubs of Greater China. Considered to be a global city, Taipei is part of a major high-tech industrial area.9 Railways, high-speed rail, highways, airports, and bus lines connect Taipei with all parts of the island. The city is served by two airports – Taipei Songshan and Taiwan Taoyuan. Arena The Taipei Arena (Chinese: 臺北小巨蛋; pinyin: Táiběi Xiǎo Jùdàn) is an indoor sporting arena located in Songshan District, Taipei, Tawan. Built in 2005, the large multi-purpose stadium that can accommodate major international sport events such as ice skating, ice hockey, gymnastics, handball, basketball, tennis, badminton, table tennis, indoor soccer, boxing, judo, karate, taekwondo and wrestling. Automatic Qualified Countries * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Semi Final The semi final draw of this edition was announced on the 27th October, 2017 Final The semi final draw of this edition was announced on the 4th November, 2017 Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Asiapacific song contest requires a national broadcaster with active APBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The broadcaster announced that North-Korea will not return to the contest. * : There hasn´t been any further information yet. * : The broadcaster stays home with a lack of interests. * : They broadcaster said after a meeting ``We´d like to return´´, but there hasn´t been a confirmation * : The delegation didn't confirm within the deadline * : The country announced their withdrawal due to poor results and low interest. * : Country's broadcaster announced their withdrawal from current edition without a reason given. * : The broadcaster announced country's withdrawal due to the relegation of the head of the delegation. * : The head of delegation resigned due to political instability, which means that the country cannot take part. * : The broadcaster unexpectedly announced country's withdrawal from the contest despite the fact that they were pre-qualified to the final. They stated lack of funds as the main reason. * : TTV confirmed Timor-Leste´s withdrawal without a reason given. Category:APSC